Dark Choice
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: Eve the human-turned-eevee is faced with a choice: Evolution. What will she choose? Is her future bright enough to influence? Or is her past too dark to overcome? She has a future of light but a past of dark... and maybe more than just her past is dark... maybe her genes are as well.


**OK I have been toying with the idea of making a Halloween Tribute all day, so now I just have to write something and see how it goes. So… yeah. Pokémon? Harry Potter? Labyrinth? What do I choose? Hmmmmmmmmm…. Let's go with pokémon!**

My name is Eve; and I am an Eevee. Yeah, I know, obvious name for an Eevee, right? Well… I had the name 'Eve' long before I was an Eevee, so… it's like fate or something. No, I wasn't always an Eevee. Once upon a time I was a human girl. Weird, huh? I really only knew two pokémon really well back then: Dusknoir and Grovyle.

Grovyle is my best friend. Why do you look surprised? Oh, Donphan? Donphan is… special. He's not my best friend, he's my other half; my lighter, cheerful half. He completes me. We are … soul mates. Grovyle is my best friend, the one who has always been my friend; even when I was a human.

So, my life as a human… well it was really horrible, mostly. I lived in the dead future. I had never seen the sun or the moon or the stars before coming to this past world. I had never splashed in a puddle of water or danced in the rain or felt the force of the wind against my face. It was a cold, lonely existence. Until I found Grovyle.

Then I at least had a friend I could talk to, and who would talk back to me. My first friend… my only friend. Back then, when we first met, he was a Treecko and he never failed to cheer me up when I was feeling down. He knew just how to make me laugh –whether it be swinging off a tree upside down with that ridiculous toothpick in his mouth or playing a prank on the Sableye with me.

Those first months with him were wonderful, the best I had when I was a human. But then Dusknoir showed up… back then he was Duskclops; and if you can believe it he was scarier _then_, even though we thought he was friends with us. Anyways, one day he shows up just as we're watching the latest prank on the Sableye blow up in their faces. Treecko and I were laughing so hard, we didn't even notice Duskclops coming up to us, but then he was suddenly there and we fell out of the tree we were so startled. Then, _he_ laughed.

He loved scaring people –still does- and he succeeded alright. He admired the way we pranked the Sableye and decided to help us with a few pranks. To think that it all started with some harmless joking to get a laugh in the dark world. Well a week or two passed and we pranked the Sableye a couple more times. Treecko and I slept together, and I remember waking up suddenly one time, and we were surrounded. Treecko woke up and we tried to fight our way out of the mass of Sableye. We would have won, too, if it hadn't been for Duskclops.

He appeared out of nowhere –again- and attacked Treecko while his back was turned. Treecko fell and I fell soon after. We were dragged to Temporal Tower where Duskclops was all: "Why are you resisting my Master Dialga" and all that crap. It was all harmless pranking! …To make a long story short, Treecko and I managed to get out of death by the skin of our teeth, with the promise of not interfering in "Master Dialga's" reign again.

But soon after that we discovered an ancient tablet written in an obscure human language –which I could read- about time gears and Temporal Tower. After reading it, we knew we couldn't not act on what we found. We began searching for the Time Gears, and, well, you know the rest.

So I stand here in Luminous Spring faced with a choice that will change my life forever –evolution- and I wonder what to choose as I think about my past. The choice seems to be clear, but is it really? Will I regret taking this form? A Poochyena howls in the forest behind me, cutting a chilling cry through the still air as the full moon soars above me, huge and orange as it sometimes is. The stars wink at me, promising to tell secrets once I understand their twinkling language. A language that will only come with time.

Am I willing to take on the everlasting night? Before the events with Darkrai, when I didn't remember my past, I would have chosen the sun… but now I know that I am meant for the shadows, the dark… just as my father –strange as it seems- even if I do not act like him. Yes. I have chosen. The change begins and I feel new strength.

I can see clearly now; every hue is sharpened and somehow changed in the black of night. The stars twinkle above me and I can hear whispers, too faint to make out but I knew that if I could hear I would understand. The moon glows the same orange-gold as my new rings. I close my eyes. This is the dark. The place I thrive; and have always thrived. I never understood it before, but now that I know who my father is, well it makes sense; too much sense.

Yes, I, Eve the Umbreon, am the one and only daughter of the King of the Shadows, the Dark Legendary, Lord of Nightmares… Darkrai.

**Happy Halloween! :D  
So I passed out candy, right? Well I pretended to be a witch statue and my dad taped a 'take only one piece' sign to my chest; and this group of girls came up to me and one of them read my sign and said, "shoo girl, I'm taking more!" I came to life and said, "Take only one." She jumped and her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. IT WAS HILARIOUS! SO PRICELESS! Hahahhahahahaha!**


End file.
